


Chase Your Fears Away

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Phobias, Soft Nicole Haught, Some Humor, Wynonna Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Nicole and Waverly share a moment with their daughter talking about fears, while under the kitchen table
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Original Earp-Haught Child(ren), Waverly Earp & Original Earp-Haught Child(ren), Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Chase Your Fears Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of phobias which are listed in the end notes.   
> And an extra warning: Wynonna is a cake thief

Life in the Haught-Earp household was rarely dull. From Waverly and Nicole having a dance party in the kitchen, or Amy dashing around the house wielding a stick as a sword and yelling about saving Angel from pirates. Wynonna popped in once in a while to steal some food, and to have mock battles with Amy.

Things didn’t always go smoothly. Like the time Amy made a trap for Santa by putting soap on the floor, sending Waverly careening into the fridge when she got up to get a glass of water. Or when Wynonna brought her niece an actual sword, quickly being shot down by both of the mothers. Especially the time that Nicole was fully prepared to get Amy a pony for her 5th birthday. Waverly never let her forget it; after she finally convinced her wife it was something they couldn’t afford, didn’t need, and had nowhere to put it.

No matter what happened, Waverly and Nicole always found time to talk with their daughter. They assured her that if she ever needed help, or even just to talk, to come straight to one of them.

Amy never forgot that.

***

It started with a late night snack. Nicole had had a long day, and returned home when the clock was nearing midnight. She checked in the fridge for something to eat, rattling through its contents to find some options. She made a noise of satisfaction upon finding some leftover chocolate cake, and grabbed the plate, plopping it on the table.

“Mommy?” A little voice came from under the table.

Nicole nearly dropped her food. “Amy?”

Her daughter peeked up at her, blinking sleepily. “You’re home.”

“Peanut, you should be in bed. Did Momma not tuck you in?” Nicole slid from her chair, lowering herself under the table. She was surprised to see a nest of blankets, complete with stuffed animals. Calamity Jane was curled within it, purring at Amy’ side. “What is this?”

Amy shifted guiltily. “Momma tucked me in, but I wanted ta see you.”

“Couldn’t it have waited until morning, sweetie?”

“No.” The little girl’s voice was barely audible. “I was scared you weren’t comin’ back. That the bad people got you.”

_The bad people? Oh, Clara. Even in death she continued to screw over Nicole’s family. ___

____

“Peanut, look at me, okay?” She did, and Nicole’s heart squeezed upon seeing her daughter’s tear-filled eyes. “The bad people can’t hurt us anymore. Not ever. They’re gone, and you’re safe here. You don’t need to worry.”

____

“Then why am I so scared?” Amy whispered.

____

“It’s normal to feel scared. Everyone is scared of something.”

____

“Not you and Momma; you’re not afraid of anything.”

____

Nicole scooted over, wrapping an arm around Amy. She winced when her head bonked the underside of the table. “Actually, that’s not true. I am afraid of some things.”

____

“Really? What?”

____

Nicole cleared her throat, and laughed nervously. “I’m afraid of small spaces. When I’m in them it gets hard to breathe, and I feel sick. I also hate boats, and crowded places.”

____

Waverly’s voice softly contributed. “I have a fear of being left behind.” She entered from the doorway and knelt down beside her wife and daughter. “Like your Mommy said, everyone has fears. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie. You just need to remember that we’re here if you need us, and can help when you feel scared.”

____

Amy leaned against her mothers and closed her eyes. Her fears may not be gone, but she knew she wouldn’t have to manage them alone.

____

***

____

Wynonna entered the house attempting to be a stealthy as possible. She’d come to have some of Waverly’s chocolate cake for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see the cake already on the table. She shrugged; guess she was in luck.

____

Something orange moved under the table, and she nearly yelped. Ducking down, she was bemused to find Waverly, Nicole, and Amy curled up in a nest of blankets, all asleep. Calamity Jane, the source of her near heart attack, perched on a blanket all to herself. She regarded Wynonna with slitted eyes, then opened her tiny mouth in a yawn.

____

Wynonna shook her head. “Not gonna ask.” She grabbed a slice of cake and left, closing the door with a soft click.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Phobias mentioned in this fic:  
>  Naviphobia - fear of boats  
>  Athazagoraphobia - fear of being forgotten, ignored, or abandoned  
>  Agoraphobia - fear of large crowds  
>  Claustrophobia - fear of enclosed spaces


End file.
